


DON'T LOSE THIS LOVE

by beckysue_bonner



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Code Black (TV), Miami Medical, Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Strike Back (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 TV, Anal Sex, Committed Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, Miami Medical TV, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Rosewood TV, Strike Back TV, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: Cross-overs between the shows listed below (additional fandomspossibly to be added later-if there is a fandom you would likeincluded, please comment and we'll look at it)Chapter 1-RosewoodChapter 2-911Chapter 3-Miami MedicalChapter 4-Strike BackAdditional Chapters TBA
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood Jr/Annalise Villa, Eva Zambrano/Chris Deleo, Eva Zambrano/Eddie Diaz, Eva Zambrano/Will Campbell, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Mara Cretski (OC Female/Damien Scott, Pippy Rosewood/Tara Milly Izikoff, Rachel Dalton/Damien Scott, Rachel Dalton/Michael Stonebridge
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Villa and Rosie (Rosewood TV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [adammlambert3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adammlambert3/gifts), [Lizline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizline/gifts), [morilla15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morilla15/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [POIfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POIfan/gifts), [LocksleyRowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocksleyRowena/gifts), [retrinazambrano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/gifts), [Happy_Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Horror/gifts), [Katana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana/gifts), [ForeverRegalBeliever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverRegalBeliever/gifts), [LilyCaroline17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCaroline17/gifts), [fangirl_0623](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_0623/gifts), [agrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrove/gifts), [spaceystacey81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceystacey81/gifts), [Kam18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam18/gifts), [xswingsx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xswingsx), [Author4me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author4me/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [NovaScotHilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaScotHilander/gifts), [zombieblackbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieblackbear/gifts), [Sammy_McCallister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/gifts), [TheMonsterMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterMuffin/gifts), [dreamychillwavemusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamychillwavemusic/gifts), [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/gifts), [lopeznpierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopeznpierce/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [Derevko91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derevko91/gifts), [courtnee81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtnee81/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa, away from Rosie on assignment, sends him a message  
> detailing her feelings
> 
> Damien Scott (Section 20) is making her life uncomfortable

Rosie:

I count the minutes...the hours, and the days until we are together again. I wish that this  
trip didn't have to be. Slade suggested I take this assignment, which as you know by now, is the same as  
'Y/N here-be there at x location, for x amount of time'. I still can't get last night off of my mind. How can  
I-I have this delicious ache between my legs, that I don't want to go away. The only thing that keeps me going  
is that as soon as we wrap up here, I'll be with you again.

There's a guy here-this will make you laugh-part of an international task force called Section 20, they're  
chasing the same perp that we are. Rosie: this Australian, or New Zealander, or whatever-he is FUCKING  
RELENTLESS! He asks me out every day, swears that I'll be 'sweet as' (meaning truly and completely squared away)  
if I let him 'have a go'-let him bed me. It's getting bothersome. I have not been the least bit tempted, so you know.  
It took us this long to get here, and there's no way on earth I'll risk it for a quick roll. I made it clear that there is an  
East Miami Pathologist whom I'm in love with, and near or far, my commitment to that man-YOU-is rock solid.

I couldn't keep these thoughts inside any longer. I wanted to call; as you know, on an assignment such as  
this, reaching out to those outside the core team, especially of a personal nature is frowned upon. I had to tell  
you that I love you, I adore you, and I can't wait until I can sleep in your arms again.

Yours forever

Villa


	2. Maddie Buckley, Howard Han, Doug Kendall (9-1-1) also Hondo Harrelson (S.W.A.T.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie Buckley's abusive ex-husband Doug Kendall, is back to  
> cause more grief in her (and now Howard "Chimney" Han's) life.

The work-up to what she has been planning over the weekend has left Maddie Buckley physically  
and mentally drained. Doug Kendall never makes a threat that he doesn't, sooner or later, act  
on. If anyone knows that, it's Maddie. The latest threats are against not only her, but Howard. She  
wants this new thing with the Asian EMT to progress, however as usual, Doug Kendall's plans don't  
align.

So...when Howard called to verify that they are still on for 'Netflix and chill', she tells him that they can no  
longer see one another, and to please not call her again. No mention of Doug, just a clean break. This way  
is better-SAFER-for the both of them. Howard probably never experienced the type of violence that Doug can  
mete, and it's better he consider a callous bitch than end up hurt or killed.

He shows up on her doorstep anyway, two hours later; turns a deaf ear to her pleas that they are both in serious  
danger if he does not leave, right away. They go back and forth for the next fifteen minutes, until the doorbell  
rings again: Daniel 'Hondo' Harrelson, from LAPD S.W.A.T., who Howard notified on his way over, steps inside  
when Maddie opens the door. Chimney explains that Doug Kendall is threatening and harassing the ex-Mrs Kendall,

and might be escalating. "I know Chimney for, five, six years, Chim?, Hondo says. He has good instincts, and I promise  
that he did the right thing here. I'll have a word with Doug, provide him a primer on leaving people the hell alone.  


Most people tend to listen when I speak." And he flashes that winning smile of his.

"They does", Chimney intones.

Convinced, Maddie says, "If you think that that is best."


	3. Eva Zambrano and Will Campbell (Miami Medical/Code Black TV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On call Dr. Chris Deleo calls to check on Eva Zambrano; she's  
> otherwise occupied (she has a visitor: WILL CAMPBELL)
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX ALERT
> 
> ANAL SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation (provided by lila_luscious)
> 
> DIOS EN EL CIELO!  
> God in Heaven!

After six tries, Chris Deleo finally connects with Eva Zambrano: "H-H-Hello?!" She sounds stressed,  
and out of breath...which alarms her sometime lover a bit. "Are you okay!? I can make it over there  
in twenty minutes if you need me."

"N-NO!! I'm fine...just some, ah, stomach cramps...you're on call, right? I'll call if I need you...  
umm; OK, BYE!" Another shuddering gasp, and a ragged whine, as Will Campbell withdraws a few inches  
of the long, LONG 'flagpole" stretching her anus as widely as its ever been.

"DIOS EN EL CIELO!", she grunts, when he trusts insistently back in. She barely was able to accommodate  
him in her PUSSY: why, oh WHY did she agree to ANAL with this monstrosity?! In an attempt to distract herself  
from the awful stretching, her fingers dance over her outer labia and clit. The skin of his gigantic member,  
saturated with oil, moves more easily within by the moment. Her submission to this kinky act is complete;  
her pleasure spiraling out of control.

"Haaah!" from Will Campbell. "GAWWWD!" from Eva Zambrano. Both experience an urgent need to cum,  
which for the moment, they are able to avert (at least for the moment)...

The veins in Campbell's forehead throb and pulse once the groaning Latina's still-tight ring piece  
clamps down on him like a vice-grips. And that's it.... his cock pulsed, again and again, as his hot seed  
went deep into her bowels.


End file.
